batmanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Knight Descends (2016)
The Dark Knight Descends is the fourth and final installment in the Christopher Nolan Batman series. The Riddler , Harley Quinn and Black Mask are the two main villains, there is also a post-credit scene at the end of the film. Christian Bale reprises his role as Batman for the final time. The film was released on August 1st 2016. CAST/CHARACTERS: * Christian Bale - Batman/Bruce Wayne * Leonardo Di Caprio - Edward Nygma/The Riddler * Michael Caine - Alfred Pennyworth * Anne Hathaway - Selina Kyle * Gary Oldman - James Gordon * Samuel L. Jackson - Black Mask/Roman Sionis * Nicola Peltz - Harley Quinn * Joseph Gordon-Levitt - John Blake/Nightwing * Albert Finney/Warden Sharpe * Morgan Freeman/Lucius Fox PLOT: The film takes place 4 years after The Dark Knight Rises, the film starts at the Gotham city police department where Gordon is talking to several police officers about suspicions of operations inside the Sionis Steel Mill. Suddenly an unknown bomb explodes in gotham. Gordon and several officers investigate and are left with a riddle. Meanwhile in the slums of gotham three masked men are holding briefcases and are heading towards the steel mill. There Black Mask waits, the men arrive with three different guns, which apparently make up a bigger gun. Black Mask decides to visit an old friend. Meanwhile Bruce and Selina arrive back at Wayne Manor where they are greeted by Alfred. Bruce says it good to be back and elects Selina as general manager of Wayne Enterprises. Bruce also declares that Batman is no more and that he has done enougth to keep gotham safe. As night descends John Blake reveals a similar suit and calls himself Nightwing. Nightwing goes on to patrol the city and takes down several criminals. Many citizens call him The New Dark Knight. Although Nightwing does not know that he is being watched by a mysterious figure. Selina announces to Bruce that she is also retiring her Catwoman character saying she will no longer be the woman who stole from the good. Meanwhile Gordon is inspecting the mysterious explosion and asks for the GCPD to visit Sionis' steel mill. The police patrol the steel mill where Black Mask is hiding, Sionis and sends out his men to take out the police. Most of the police are killed except for a few including Gordon who continues to search the steel mill, he finds Black Mask and he ends up chasing him through the back streets of gotham. Gordon is then tricked by Black Mask and is then shot by Mask in the gut. Nightwing finds Gordon in a dying state and declares he was too late. Gordon is taken to a nearby hospital. Nightwing seeks Bruce and Selina's help to stop Black Mask. Bruce explains that he will only visit Gordon and that is all. Bruce then proceeds to visit Gordon. As Bruce heads to the hospital he encounters some of Black Masks men holding MK guns. Bruce panics and calls for help, suddenly Nightwing appears and takes down Black Masks men but is then attacked by the mysterious figure in green who calls himself the Riddler. He then uses an MK gun to shoot Wayne who is nowhere to be found. Bruce manages to escape into the sewers. The Riddler then proceeds to head to the gotham hospital where Gordon is. THE REST OF THE PLOT TO BE REVEALED SOON!